unexpected company
by silver-fox89
Summary: Cheryl Mason defeated the 'God' of silent hill. now tired and rundown, she returns to her empty home to wallow in sorrow. later that evening, an unexpected guest breaks the silence. ValXCheryl


Unexpected company

_Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, creatures, or plot of the silent hill series. Their rightful owner is Akira Yamaoka and the wonderful company of Konami. Thank you and enjoy._

An old station wagon made its way out of Silent Hill, a sight that was rare to see in the town ever since the strange occurrences that took place, and it carried within it two dirty and weary travelers; Cheryl Mason and her new found friend Douglas Cartland, the detective who had seen many years of strange cases, but for him this one topped all the rest. They had managed to put a splint on his broken leg and the two had no problem leaving the ghost town after Cheryl had defeated 'god'. The town's streets were still filthy and covered with blood and grime, but there was not a monster to be seen; almost like they never existed in the first place.

Douglas kept his weary eyes on the road ahead of him, making sure he didn't veer off course. He glanced to his right where Cheryl sat, fast asleep in the passenger's seat. He smiled to himself, finding it amazing that she never once rested through this whole ordeal even when they were driving to Silent Hill. 'The kid's determination never ceases to amaze me.' He thought to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Another hour of driving later and Douglas parked behind Cheryl's apartment. He turned off the engine and proceeded to wake Cheryl.

"Hey wake up. We made it to your home sweet home." He said while gently rocking her shoulder. Cheryl shifted, her brows furrowing as if she were angry, and then she let out a big yawn before opening her eyes.

"We're...home? That didn't take very long." She said while rubbing the gunk out of her eyes. At this the detective softly chuckled.

"That's because you were out like a light. But for those of us still awake, it felt just like two hours." He said

"Two hours? Whoa, I must have been tired." She said in amazement. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways." She said a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Douglas added. She shut the door and began to walk towards the back doors of the apartment. As she reached the top step Douglas rolled down his window and called out to her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked concerned about the teen's well being. She nodded, managing a weak smile as well.

"Don't worry, I just went to hell and back and came out fighting. I'm stronger than I look." She said. He sighed and nodded in reply adding "If you ever need me, just call the number I gave you and I'll be at your side in a heartbeat." With that he started his car back up.

"Douglas?!" at this he looked back at Cheryl "I just wanted to say...thanks, for everything." She said with a tinge of red in her cheeks. He chuckled at the girl's still obvious bashfulness despite her fiery nature.

"Anytime." Was the last thing he said before he switched gears and drove off into the night. Cheryl ventured into the empty halls of the apartment and found her door in only a minute. She went inside and made sure to lock the door behind her. She kicked off her boots and let out a sigh of relief as she stretched her toes. On her way to her room she glanced at her father's bloodied sitting chair. Tears began to sting her eyes as memories of her father's death flooded back all at once. A choked sob escaped her throat as she made her way into her room through blurred vision. Her strength that she managed to hold onto all throughout the hellish journey suddenly vanished and all she could do was crash on her bed. Sobs wracked her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably.

As she lay there, a voice from her past suddenly came rushing back to her. It was her father: '_Don't worry honey; no one will ever hurt you. Your dad's the strongest man in the world.' _She cried even more at this and began talking to herself through sobs

"D-Dad...why...w-why did you lie to me? Why did you die for me?" She cried. Her home, once so filled with light and love, now seemed cold and grey. Eventually, Cheryl cried herself to sleep, and she never noticed the eerie fog building up outside. Cheryl's dreams were restless as always with visions of fire, angry unknown faces, and clawed fingers always following her. Her nightmares were interrupted quickly when a loud crashing from inside her apartment was heard. She woke up, a cold sweat lightly covering her skin. The room was pitch black with the exception of the dull grey light coming through the window due to the fog covered street lights.

Cheryl slowly got up and looked out the window "Fog? It's so thick, almost like...no it couldn't be." She said softly rubbing her temple to calm her nerves. She quietly went to her dresser where she had left her flashlight and turned it on. The crash had sounded like it came from the main room of the apartment, so quietly she walked into the living room. She scanned all around with the small beam of light, noticing the door was not unlocked which was a relief. She sighed and relaxed, until another clatter had her whipping around, her eyes setting on the source. One of the metal vent covers had come off and dust had been dragged into the room.

'Oh god, whoever broke through the vent is in here, hiding in the dark, waiting to...' she didn't finish the thought as she turned on her heel and bolted to her room. She slammed the door behind herself and locked it. She slid down the door trying to catch her breath and slow her thundering heart beat. She got up and went over to the bed, sitting on its edge and trying to collect her nerves.

'What should I do? I know, I'll call Douglas. No the police. No...I don't know.' she shuddered from the fear that consumed her, she couldn`t understand why a mere human still scared her after she stood and fought all those monsters. The hairs on her neck rose; she had a feeling someone was watching her, but from where? A bit of drywall dust fell from above and onto her lap. Cheryl froze as ice ran through her and she slowly lifted her head to look at the ceiling. There, clinging to the surface like a spider out of nightmares was a monster; but this one was different. Its body resembled that of a man, although the head was completely bald with no eyes no nose, no features at all just a line for the mouth and what appeared to be a second mouth in the back of its head. It wore surgical gloves that were blood red, and an equally blood stained ceremonial robe. Its feet were encased in what looked like black boots.

Cheryl's only reaction was to shriek, and then she reached for her handgun that had been left on the bed when she fell asleep. The monster dropped down in front of her on the floor landing perfectly on its feet. Cheryl cocked the gun and had it pointed shakily at the things head, but it didn't flinch. In fact it didn't even try to lunge at her. Cheryl lowered the gun a little noticing that the monster didn't even posses any sort of weapon or claws. She squinted to get a better look at him in the dark, then she realised she had seen this monster before. Crawling through the vents, hanging sideways off of walls, turning valves when the other world came; this was the monster that constantly followed her but never once attacked her.

"You, just what exactly are you? You were following me because god was inside me weren't you? That's what all the others were doing, but god isn't inside me any more so why are you still after me?" Cheryl yelled almost breaking into sobs through her rage. The creature calmly walked over to her desk and picked up a pad of paper and pencil. It started to jot down some words and handed the pad to Cheryl. She cautiously took the pad and shone her flashlight on it, shifting her eyes to the creature now and again to keep an eye on the thing.

The page said '_My true name is Lobsel Vithe but the church goers have given me the name 'Valtiel'. It's true, I followed you to make sure that god was safe and you were kept alive. If under any circumstance you happened to fall into oblivion, I was meant to revive you.'_

At this last part Cheryl's heart skipped a beat. "R-Revive me? Are you meaning to tell me that I've died before? How many times have I died? Tell me!" Cheryl's voice was full of rage and it made Valtiel flinch slightly as he took the pad back and jotted down a number. She took the pad back and turned pale very fast when she saw the number. Tears began to streak down her cheeks once more as she realised she should have been dead from the first time she saw the monsters in the mall.

"No, that's not right... I should be dead right now, like my father. Why should I still be alive while he's dead? He did everything for me and I had no time to return the favour. Why did you keep me alive you bastard?!" Cheryl was once again sobbing uncontrollably, so overcome by guilt and sorrow that she didn't even care that Valtiel was trespassing in her house. She lay on her side with her face buried in her folded arms, the warm tears wetting her skin. Valtiel lowered his head as if to show he was sorry, he was only trying to help her but apparently she didn't want it. He sat down softly on the edge of her bed by her feet and picked up the pad. He began to jot something else down, erasing a few times to try and get the right words.

He then tore the sheet off and softly poked Cheryl on the calf. She looked over at him with red, squinted eyes as he gingerly handed her the paper, making a low growl type of noise as he did so. She took the paper with a shaking hand and began to read it.

_'I apologise for upsetting you, my intentions were only good ones. To be honest, I was not reviving you for god's sake, even though I'm god's servant.' _Cheryl looked puzzled as she sniffled.

"Then why go to all the trouble of reviving me if you aren't helping your god?" she asked. He began feverously scribbling again and handed her the pad, looking away as he did so.

It read: _'It confuses me why I still revive you if not for god. Something draws me to you; you're like a pure light shining through all this filth and darkness. You make my stomach crawl every time I hear your voice. Your scent makes me weak. I don't know what to call this sickness.'_

Cheryl was touched by his remarks and she had an idea as to what he was feeling. Although she was becoming uncertain about her feelings towards this harmless creature. "It sounds like... you're in love with me." She said, Valtiel cocked his head to one side as if confused. She sighed, knowing that he was faking his confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what it means. And if you think that saving my life makes you my big hero you're wrong. With my father dead, I have no reason to go on." The tears began to well in her eyes yet again. 'Damnit, why am I crying so much now?' She thought to herself as she put her hands to her face. Valtiel growled, this emotion she was showing upset him and he didn't know why. So yet again he went ahead and jotted down on the note pad. He scratched his chin, putting a lot of his thoughts into words he can't say, he was lucky he was able to write in English. He owed that skill to the church goers who he watched carefully, learning the written language one bit at a time. Finally he took her hand in his and held the pad in front of her. She slowly put the flashlight up to it and read what he was thinking.

_'If you were taken from this world, there might as well be no tomorrow.' _This simple set of words tugged at Cheryl's heart strings more than anything, despite the fact that Valtiel looked like a monster on the outside; he had some humanity on the inside. Cheryl looked to the monster, no, the man who sat beside her and let a small smile grace her face.

"Valtiel, please. Help give me a reason to go on." Cheryl whispered as fresh tears began to appear. She shut her eyes and let out a sniffle, but this time it was Valtiel who wiped them away. He slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb and she gasped at the touch. She reached up and tenderly held his hand with hers, causing him to make a purring sound. Valtiel hesitantly moved his head towards Cheryl's neck and wrapped his lips around the tender flesh kissing it softly and causing her to moan. He wrapped his arms around her torso and she returned the gesture wrapping hers around his neck. He moved his head up so that his cheek brushed against hers and she more than willingly kissed him.

He was taken aback by this, surprised that she'd even want to be intimate with him, so he wasn't about to disappoint her. He'd always practiced on nurses, molesting them when the need had arisen, but Cheryl was special. This wasn't just another molesting, this was actual love. Cheryl began to lick Valtiel's lips shyly and he complied gratefully allowing her to run her tongue along his moist cavern. His tongue caressed against hers causing yet another moan and a purr from him. They separated to get some air, at least for Cheryl; Valtiel could breathe through the mouth at the back of his head. She smiled and snuggled her head under his chin.

"To be honest Valtiel, I've never had a boyfriend. My dad was always a little overprotective and picky, so I've never done any of this stuff." She said feeling her face heat up yet again. Valtiel scribbled something short and showed it to her. _'Virgin?' _was all it said. Cheryl giggled.

"Pretty much." She almost whispered. He nodded understanding that she was inexperienced; the best way to fix that was to share his experience. He picked her up, causing her to yelp in surprise, and put her on his lap. She set the flashlight down on her bedside table so that the dim light was still facing them. Valtiel removed his gloves and slid his hands under the front of her shirt, caressing the underside of her breasts. She shivered from his cold fingers but that quickly changed to a pleasurable tingle that caused her to sigh. He licked the back of her neck and in return she rubbed his inner thigh.

Valtiel slowly removed her shirt, the cool air of the room hitting her skin and causing her to tingle all over. She turned herself around so that she was facing him. "One more question, then no more words I promise. Do you look like a man in every aspect?" she said curiosity getting the better of her. He set her down on the bed and leaned back on his elbows. Cheryl assumed he wanted her to find out for herself. She crawled over and grabbed the bottom of his robe. Slowly she lifted the garment, her heart pounding in her ears and worms crawling in her belly. Finally she pulled it over his head and dropped it on the ground. In the dim light she could make out his entire naked form. He was slim built, probably from all those gravity defying climbs, and his member seemed to be of regular size, so it shouldn't cause any discomfort.

Cheryl felt her discomfort flow back into her face and she looked away quickly. Valtiel made what sounded almost like a chuckle and kicked his boots off. Now completely bare, it was his turn to make sure Cheryl was the same. He crawled over to her and sat crossed legged behind her. He rubbed her bare back in soothing circles, drawing out soft moans from her. He reached his other hand around her front and unbuttoned her jeans. She got the message and lifted her bottom so she could pull her jeans off. Then she wasted no time with the underwear. The two were now naked and vulnerable, although Cheryl still couldn't figure out how Valtiel could see her with no eyes.

They closed the distance between each other again, kissing and hugging like they'd both vanish if they didn't. They parted again their faces only inches away, both breathing heavily. He lifted her once more but this time he put her gently on her back. Her heart skipped a beat from both the anticipation and the curiosity. Valtiel lowered his head in between her legs holding each thigh with his hands and Cheryl knew for sure what he was doing. His warm tongue lapped softly at her entrance and the sensation caused Cheryl to grip at the sheets underneath her. It only took a minute before Valtiel tasted her sex and he knew she was prepared as he was excited himself.

He pulled his head away making Cheryl whine from the lack of touch, but he reassured her by rubbing her leg as he crawled to her side. He lay down on his side facing Cheryl at her left side. She smiled at him and he purred in return, rubbing softly over the top of her chest; if there was any time to give her a reason to live it was now. He shifted so that his hip was under hers and he gripped his member in one hand, just brushing against her entrance. He looked to her for the go ahead and she nodded, nervousness apparent on her face. Valtiel entered slowly, but still a sharp intake of air was heard coming from Cheryl. He knew that virgins always had a painful first time as breaking that little barrier was a shock to the nerves, but he could never know the feeling. He pulled back at the same pace and she whimpered still, small tears being squeezed from the corner of her eyes. Valtiel licked them away and rested his cheek against hers, wrapping his arms around her as he began to enter again. He pulled out and entered a little faster this time and Cheryl let out a moan rather than a cry, the line between pleasure and pain finally being crossed.

For half an hour the two stayed in a rhythmic motion, Valtiel maintaining his sideways hug on Cheryl as he did most of the hip movement. Cheryl bucked in response as her breathing became very laboured and he could feel her start to tighten around him. He allowed two more thrusts before he struck her sweet spot and she was driven into ecstasy, letting out what sounded like a moan and a choked sob. She went limp and just lay there, trying to get her rampant breathing under control. Cheryl felt Valtiel slowly pull out and whined at the missing bulge. She also noticed that Valtiel didn't produce any semen even though he had his climax from the growl she heard emitted.

"I guess the servant of god only assists in birthing god, not producing offspring of his own eh?" she said in a tired voice. He nodded and picked her up, her head resting against his shoulder as he lifted her off the bed. In the dim light she could see him pulling down her bed sheets and the two of them lay down on their sides facing each other. She pulled the sheets back over them and gently stroked Valtiel's cheek; he purred in response and rubbed her neck. The pain of losing her father, the brave Harry Mason, was still there but she felt comforted that someone wanted to be with her, even if that someone was a cult monster. As sleep started to overcome Cheryl's exhaustion wracked body, she snuggled closer into her new found ally's body and whispered to him.

"Valtiel...you make me feel safe in this darkness. Please promise me you'll stay with me?" she said before drifting into slumber yet again. Valtiel wanted more than anything to be with this human for as long as she lived, to protect her from any harm no matter the cost. But the cult still had use for him, and if they called upon him yet again, he knew he'd have to heed it. He rested his chin on top of her head and went into his own state of sleep. Outside the fog seemed to thicken even more; Valtiel knew that if worst came to worst, he'd have to bring Cheryl with him back to Silent Hill, Her true home town.

_Authors note:_ _There you have it, my first ever fan fiction. I am writing my own original story, but I've never wrote any type of smut. Tell me if I did well. This was a one shot, but if you liked it, let me know and I may make a continuation. Valtiel and Cheryl, because even monsters need love._


End file.
